dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven (New Earth)
In the Teen Titans animated series (2003-present), Raven (with a dry, throaty voice provided by Tara Strong) appears much younger (as do all the other characters) than in the comic book variants, though her costume is relatively unchanged. However, her skirt was changed to a leotard by the animators to avoid several animation complications. She also has grey skin and short, violet hair, visible only when the hood of her cloak is off. Raven's personality is also more child-like and emotional, and slightly more Gothic. Raven, while being a very clever girl, is straightforward and moody, as well as sarcastic. She has a dry sense of humor. However, she does show signs that she cares very much for her friends. Raven possesses all of her comic-book self's powers in the animated series---in addition, she also has powerful Psychic, Psychokinetic and telekinetic abilities in the form of Dark Energy, which serve as her primary means of attack and defense. In Car Trouble, after Cyborg (Earth-Teen Titans)'s newly built T-Car was stolen, and he's lamenting about how the loss hurts him emotionally as he had put his own circuits into it, Raven admits she sympathizes: "When I use my powers, I have to put a little of my Soul into whatever I'm moving. I become a part of it, and it becomes a part of me." In addition, the animated version of Raven sometimes says the phrase "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to help her focus her powers. These words are her mantra, and although no one knows exactly what they mean, it is definite that Azarath is her home dimension (or more accurately, the dimension of her birth), in the show and the comics. She has to meditate daily to make sure her emotions remain check and do not clash with her sense of right and wrong. When she gets excessively emotional, her powers tend to take a form outside of her control, called her "soul-self" in the comic books. Her soul-self is not recognized by name in the animation, but it is featured. Her soul-self normally takes the form of a giant raven. Her soul-self can also transform her body's appearance to a variety of demonic forms and sizes. Worst of all, when she can't control her anger, she transforms into a demonic Raven usually with four glowing, red eyes and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak, also referred to by fans as "Red Raven", "Angry Raven", or "Evil Raven". The four eyes seem to symbolize her demon father, Trigon. Raven often worries that her fellow Titans don't like her, possibly because she is the daughter of a demon and has a complex lifestyle that her friends don't understand too well. Her room inside Titans Tower is decorated with things from her past, as well as statues and pictures about of the creepy-crawlies her powers like to conjure up. Not surprisingly, she becomes highly offended when anyone sets foot in it against her will. | Trivia = | Links = * Raven at Wikipedia * Raven at Titans Tower }} Category:Azarathian Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Empathy Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Oneiromancy